


Protect Me

by AgentCatt



Series: Lolix One Shot Stuff [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Post Season 13, ghost!felix, graphic description of how one of them dies, mentions of Grif, mentions of possible suicide in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Thanks to the Reds and Blues for taking Locus in for the past year, his recovery is a slow process, but it leaves him vulnerable. More so than before. Locus starts to "hallucinate" Felix being there with him for the past 4-6 months being with the troopers, when in reality it's just Felix's ghost. Felix has been planting a new seed until he has complete control once again.





	Protect Me

It started out with a bad dream, waking up anxious, and instantly pushing Wash away from him. Locus was used to the nightmares by now. Constructed by his mind and memory of everything that’s happened to him.

Wash is used to being pushed away. He's used to waiting hours or longer for Locus to finally let him back in. But there's something he’s not telling anyone. Something he hides almost perfectly. He tries to keep a close eye on him.

Locus falls into his normal routine by now. Shower, get dressed, go to the mess hall to eat with the rest of the Reds and Blues, then head back to his room he shares with Wash. Though, today he might just not. Might sneak out somewhere. Go for a walk. 

At least, that's what Felix is telling him to do. Mostly because he wants Locus to actually talk to him.

Felix isn't actually there. Locus knows this. That it's just a figment of his imagination, but why does it feel so real? This figment has his exact stride. His exact figure. The exact same voice. Everything is the exact same.

Most the time Locus can manage to ignore Felix and he’ll go away. But it's getting harder and harder to ignore what's being said. He has very little evidence against him. It's not like he has much to fight back with anyways. 

Locus pushes his tray away. He can't eat. He feels sick. Grif immediately takes the food without a single word. Wash has noticed and looks… Concerned? They may sleep next to one another. Wash may tell him he's safe and has nothing to worry about. But he doesn't understand. Why would he say these things? Why would he let him so close? Why does he care?

Locus gets up from the table and walks out of the mess hall. Instead of taking a left to the rooms, he takes a right. Felix trying to get his attention, but Locus just ignores him until he gets out of the base and far enough away.

“Will you shut up?” Locus finally says something.

“Christ I was getting lonely. I hate when you ignore me,” Felix pouts. 

“I can't just talk to you when other people are around.” Locus walks in the direction he knows there's a creek for him to sit down at.

“Sure you can. If you don't mind people looking at you like you're crazy.” Felix smiles and walks along side Locus.

“I will never talk to you when there are people around.”

“You suck. Where we going? I'm tired of walking, Lo.” the smile is replaced by a frown.

“Shut up so I can think.”

Felix groans and goes silent for about two minutes before he interrupts Locus’ thoughts.

“Ew. Why are you thinking about Washy? You know he doesn't  _ actually  _ like you, right?”

“He cares.” Locus isn't even trying to fight. Felix has been at this for months. He's starting to really believe everything that’s said.

“We both know he's only helping because he pities you. You remind him of who he used to be and he hates it so much.”

Locus sighs. He has a point. “I guess. But he says he cares?”

“He says that to trick you. He's a great liar. I think he's tricking his whole team to be honest.”

They get to the creek. Locus takes off his shoes and sits close to the edge, putting his feet in the water. Felix sits next to him doing the same thing.

“This feels great. Why did we never do this when I was alive?” Felix asks.

“Because you were too busy hurting me and killing off an entire planet.” Locus states.

“Oh, right.” everything goes silent for a moment before Felix speaks again. “You know I did it to protect you, right?”

“What do you mean?” Locus is confused. Is his mind trying to excuse what Felix did? 

“I did it to protect you. The universe’s a scary place. I wanted to keep you from exploring it. Keep you with me so I could take care of you. Keep you safe.”

“Felix, I-” Locus thinks. Is that some sort of sane logic? Is that even a possible thing someone could do?

“Shhh, it's okay. Don't you trust me?” Felix looks at him like he's… Sad? Upset? No, he's seen Felix upset before, but never sad.

“I-” Locus thinks. Does he trust him? Does he trust his own mind to not do anything bad? “I trust you.”

“Good,” Felix is smiling again. “Now lay back.”

Locus does as he's told.

“Good.” Felix lies next to him. “I'll protect you as much as I can. You mean everything to me, Lo. Let me take care of you.”

Locus just stares up at the sky. There are few clouds floating by. He doesn't know what he's feeling. Regret? Fear? Sadness? Anger? Upset? 

“Lo?” Felix waits for Locus to look at him. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t hesitate.

“Good. Because I'm the only one that can. You know that, yes?”

Locus nods.

“Good boy. Cause everyone else just pities you. They're afraid you'll hurt them. I'm not afraid. I'll stay by your side.”

Locus nods and goes back to looking at the sky. Felix decides Locus has earned him being quiet and lets the running water fill the silence.

Not much longer and a voice fills the air. Both look in the direction they heard it come from to see Wash walking towards them.

“What does he want?” Felix spits out, annoyed.

Locus sits up. “What is it?”

“I was just wondering where you got off to and I remembered you told me about a creek so I found the creek and followed it.”

“Pathetic.” Felix rolls his eyes. “Tell him to leave.”

“I want to be alone.” Locus says.

“You shouldn't be alone.” Wash frowns.

“Why?” Locus asks.

“He's not alone. I'm protecting him.” Felix crosses his arms, wishing he could speak to Wash directly.

“Because, right now, being alone is the worst thing for your mind. It could lead you down a path that sets you back.” Wash sits next to him.

“Go back to your team. They need you more.” 

“If he doesn’t leave, then I will.” Felix threatens. A flash of panic goes through Locus’ mind. As much as he hates that Felix never shuts up, he really doesn’t want him to leave.

“I’m not going back without you,” Wash crosses his arms.

“Just go, please. I’ll be back later.” 

“I’m not budging.” He takes off his shoes, setting them aside, and putting his feet in the creek as well. “This is very relaxing.”

Locus says nothing more. Just listens to Felix.

“What does this fucker think he’s doing? He’s ruining our time together, Lo. Don’t you see this? He doesn’t want you alone because you could get out from his grips. He’s trying to control you. Don’t you believe me?” Felix goes silent for a long while. There’s only the sound of the creek and the occasional bird overhead. 

“Kill him.” Felix orders. Locus’ head turns towards Felix. Wash’s eyes are closed. It’s okay to look that way. His eyes ask what he means. “You heard me. Kill him. You’re better off without him. He can’t protect you like I can. He just wants to control you and make you like him. Do it, Lo. Kill him. For me.”

Locus shakes his head. He can’t kill Wash. He just can’t. Felix rolls his eyes and disappears. Locus panics and regrets his choice.

Wash and Locus spend most the day there at the creek. Locus swears he sees Felix come back every now and again. As if he’s checking up on him, but he always disappears after a few seconds. Wash has taken up the role of try to make Locus talk by asking him questions. He only answers some questions that can be answered with one or two words.

 

Before heading to bed, Locus decides to take a shower since he knows almost no one would be in there at this time. He goes to the stall farthest away from the door and from anyone else that would come in. He turns the water on a suitable temperature.

Felix shows up. “I see you still haven’t killed him.” His arms are crossed. He’s not happy with Locus at all.

“I can’t. Please don’t make me. I’ll run away. Go anywhere you want me to. Just don’t make me do that.”

“He’s against us! He doesn’t want to help you, he just wants to wash away who you are and make you just like them. He doesn’t want to protect you like I do.” Felix takes a step closer and naturally, Locus ends up against the stall wall. 

“I can’t. Please, anything but that.”

“I offer you protection from everything and this is how you repay me?” Felix brings his hand up to Locus’ cheek. It feels so real. It has to be real. “Don’t you want to make me happy too?” 

Locus leans into the hand. He’s missed Felix’s touch. “I want to make you happy.” 

“Do this for me and we’ll leave together. I promise.”

Locus takes a deep breath, “I will.” 

“That’s my good boy.” Felix smiles so much.

Locus shuts off the water and puts on the clothes he brought with him. He walks to the room with Felix right behind him. Wash is already in bed when he gets in there.

“What took you so long?” Wash asks with a yawn.

“I was thinking about us,” Locus sits on the bed.

“What about us?” Wash turns to his side and rubs Locus’ back softly.

Locus looks at Felix for a moment. “I don’t think we’re good for each other.” 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Wash removes his hand.

“It’s time I left.” Locus swiftly turns towards Wash, putting his hands on his neck. He squeezes so tight as Wash thrashes around, trying to escape Locus’ grip. Locus doesn’t let go until Wash goes still. He checks for a pulse, just in case. Nothing. 

“Such a good boy,” Felix lifts Locus’ head to look at him. “Now I can fully protect you.”

“Please protect me,” Locus whispers.

“I will, Lo. Don’t you worry. Come on. Let’s leave.”

Locus questions nothing. He gathers a few of his things and heads down to the hangers. He sneaks by everyone, getting into one of the ships. He takes off as quickly as he can. 

 

Once in the air, Felix stands next to Locus, looking out over the stars. He looks down to see Locus has taken the dog tags out of his shirt.

“You like wearing my dog tags, don’t you?” Felix asks.

Locus nods.

“Good. Don’t ever take them off.”

“I won’t,” Locus assures him.

“I’m going to go rest for a bit. Get us somewhere far away and safe.”

Locus nods.

Felix heads to the back of the ship. He goes to hang onto something and his hand goes through it. He’s done a lot of touching today. He really needs his rest for now. To build up more stamina to always be able to touch everything. He smirks. This is still going to be so much fun. Maybe, in due time, Felix can convince Locus to kill himself. 


End file.
